


Departures

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [15]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Sakura is a one woman army, Sasuke knows this, but that doesn’t mean Naruto has to send her to war alone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 293





	Departures

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sasusaku month day 23: Departures.
> 
> I been wanting to write something like this for a long time now! I’m glad I have the excuse now.

Naruto didn’t promise him anything when Sasuke started his years-long mission to uncover the potential dangers their village could be facing in the future. The decision to leave was his, Naruto didn’t force him into anything and Sasuke was well aware of that.

But Sasuke did everything for Sakura and Sarada, they were his reason to keep going, his reason to live and keep on fighting. If anything happened to them, Sasuke didn’t know what he would do.

So when he’s summoned by his best friend alongside his wife for a S rank mission, he’s quite sure the mission is for him. 

Turns out, he’s wrong.

“We have received a war threat from a foreign ninja village,” explains Naruto sitting at his desk in the Hokage’s office, staring at the married couple with a maturity Sasuke and Sakura still struggle to get used to. “Apparently they’re a fairly new village that doesn’t hold any relationship with the allied shinobi forces.” He sighs, “they don’t seem very strong but we can’t afford to take them lightly.”

“Are we going to war, Naruto?” Asks Sakura concerned, holding onto Sasuke’s arm and biting her lips in a worried, nervous tick.

“No,” denies Naruto, “I don’t want Konoha to go through another war,” he glares at nothing with fervour. “We didn’t fight a god for our children to go through that hell like us,” he looks directly at Sasuke, “Itachi-san didn’t die for our peace to be shattered like this.”

“So what are we going to do?” Questions Sasuke, pointedly ignoring the remaining pain he feels at the memory of his brother’s death.

“We’re going to make a statement; we are going to send one of our strongest shinobi to the front lines and show them what Konoha is made off.” States the Hokage with resolution.

Sakura and Sasuke can’t hide their surprise at this, “Just one shinobi!” gawks Sakura.

“So when do I leave?” Sighs Sasuke, closing his eyes in resignation. He’s just came back to his family a few days ago without any intentions of leaving them again, and now he’s going to war.

“You’re not.” Naruto stands up and turns his back on them to stare at the growing village from his window. “This village is not really well known, but they’re quickly making a reputation for themselves by not having any Kunoichi in their lines. Apparently, they don’t believe in women fighting.” He explains, finally facing them. “So we’re making a point by sending them our strongest Kunoichi to fight against.”

Sasuke is well aware that his wife is the strongest woman he knows, she’s just like them, a Neo-Sannin, trained to the point of facing the gods of their world and punching a goddess, point blank on her head. A few misogynistic soldiers from a no-name ninja village are not going to stand a chance against her.

But he hates the idea of her being in any sort of danger.

“Sakura-chan is a powerhouse,” gushes Naruto when he notices the worried expression on both of his best friend’s faces. “She has the stamina to fight from days and she’s not going to be defeated by some idiots threatening our village.” He assures them, “I trust Sakura-chan,” he smiles like the sun even after so many years, “Do you?”

Naruto stares at them both and then just at Sasuke. Challenging him to say something, anything against his blind trust for his best girl. The Uchiha in return, glares at his rival with the same defiance he used to always direct at Naruto in their genin days.

“Don’t underestimate my wife, idiot.” He huffs irritated, while cradling Sakura against his side by sneaking a firm hand on her waist, “she’s the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha, don’t dare to assume anything less than that.”

Sakura blushes prettily at her husband’s words, and leans on his hold, resting her hands on his shoulder to gaze into his eyes “Sasuke-kun…” she sighs moved by his worlds.

“I wasn’t the one who was doubting her just now!” Cries Naruto indignant, but as always, Sasuke and Sakura ignore him in favour of losing themselves into their little world. 

It had always been like that, back then when they were kids and his best friends gravitated into each other without any words needed. “Oh forget it!” He huffs, “just tell me if your going to take the mission, Sakura-chan.”

“Of course I will.” Accepts Sakura with resolve “You can count on me!”

They smile like the old days as Sakura accepts the paperwork of the official mission, Sasuke clings to his wife the whole way back to their home. he was telling the truth when affirmed his trust for Sakura’s abilities, but he can’t help his need to hold his lover close before she has to leave.

* * *

They try to explain things to Sarada in the most mature of ways later when the whole family is eating dinner. Sakura and Sasuke side by side in the dinner table with their daughter on front of them.

“But people die at war, mama!” Complains Sarada with little tears leaking at the edges of her dark eyes.

“Your mama is strong, Sarada,” Sasuke reminds his daughter, holding her hand from across the dining table, “she’s going to come back to us before you realise.”

“Why can’t you go with her, papa?” She asks anxiously, “I can stay with Iruka-sensei or aunt Ino,”

“Because we want to make a statement to this village,” Explains Sakura calmly, “besides… Don’t you want to spend some time with your papa? You can use this time alone to bond without your mama around.”

“I want to spend time with mama and papa!” Pouts the Uchiha heiress. The vivid resemblance of her father.

“I’m sorry, honey,” apologises her mother, “I’ll come back in a few days, you just have to take care of your papa for me,” she smiles kissing Sasuke’s cheek from where she’s sitting at his side, Sasuke in turn nuzzles his nose across her hair and smiles contently.

Sarada can’t help but smile at scene, forever happy to see her parents being affectionate with each other.

* * *

Sakura departs the next day; she carries nothing but a backpack in her shoulder at the gates of Konoha, waiting for her daughter to detach herself from where she’s clinging to her waist and for her husband to remove his hand from her shoulder.

“Don’t have mercy,” Advises Sasuke, placing a stray lock of pink hair from her face behind her ear, “don’t play games with them, break their spirits don’t leave anyone standing.”

“I know, dear,” she smiles placidly, “take care of each other, please.” Requests Sakura holding Sarada by her shoulders and giving her to Sasuke, she puts their daughter in the middle of their joint bodies and rises her face to stare hopefully at her husband.

Sasuke stares at her for a whole minute before poking her forehead with two fingers, “Kick their asses, wife.” He says before leading her daughter away from Sakura.

The Uchiha matriarch, pouts but smiles immediately after, walking past the gates of Konoha with sure steps, the Uchiha fan stamped in the back of her battle outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little one shot and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
